Rebellious & Bitter
by FlipWise
Summary: Let's think back again. After Johnny got jumped, what if he didn't act more cautious. What if he decided to get tough. So tough that he would surpass anyone in Tulsa?
1. The Talk

Let's go. If you want, I will give it. Let me know. This is probably going to be one of most original ones. I don't think anyone has done this one. And let me warn you. This is going to be a little darker than my other ones. Let's start it up!

I don't own The Outsiders.

Rebellious and Bitter

Intro:

Ponyboy Curtis-

"Living in those conditions might have turned someone else rebellious and bitter; it was killing Johnny"

"rebellious and bitter"

"rebellious"

"bitter"

Chapter 1: The Talk

A 20 year old man was sitting in a chair. He had a scar on his face. It was one thing he was known for. He was in a small house in Texas. There was a knock at the door. His head jolted towards it. He didn't know who it could be. He looked through the peep hole at his door. He saw one of his drug customers. The guy didn't take any chances. He glanced out of his window. There were no cops around. He went back to the door and opened it.

"What?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Just came to help you with the stash. That's what you called me for isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Come in."

He let him in and the other guy followed the twenty year old to the back of the house. The twenty year old halted and stomped on the ground. A floor board popped up. He then pulled the floor board to reveal a secret door.

They walked through the door to the bottom of the stairs; it revealed the hideaway for the drugs. The two sat in a chair after closing the secret door.

"So this is the place?" asked the guest looking around.

"Yup."

"All this. How did you get so much of this stuff?"

"You want to know."

"If you're going to tell. Go ahead."

"It's a long story."

"I like novels. Go ahead, tell me."

"Alright. Get comfortable…."


	2. The Changing Night

Chapter 2: The Changing Night

A small black-haired sixteen-year old was sitting on the porch of a house. Inside the window, there were shadows of a man and a woman yelling at each other. The sixteen-year old just covered his ears, hoping that the shouting would not get to him. But it didn't work. He finally stood up and walked away from the house. The shouting was getting quieter, but he could still hear the adult's words clearly.

Three of his friends were no where to be found at that time. The other three were still at work. Something the boy could never get. He thought himself as stupid and he used to think that he was unwanted. Until he met his six friends, who showed him things that his parents never thought of showing.

He sometimes wondered how he lived to be sixteen. When he was a baby, did his hateful mother treat him as bad? Was she happy at one point in her life? And what about his dad? Was he just as violent?

The boy continued to walk towards a hang out he and the local teenagers called the lot. He remembered when he played football with his friends. They usually left the ball in the lot in a secret hiding place. He really couldn't remember where the joker of the gang put it.

He reached the lot and started looking for the football. He was going to practice a couple of kicks to pass time by. At least until everyone got off work or showed up. As he was looking for the football, a blue mustang was pulling up near him. The kid just about froze. A rich car, nobody around, and he was by himself. That only meant one thing. Socs were about to jump a greaser. The mustang stopped and four luxurious looking teenagers stepped out of the car. They were walking towards him.

The boy didn't waste any time. He jolted off to save himself. He could hear the voice and stamping of feet behind him. He continued to run. He desperately wanted someone to come. Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit, Dallas, anyone! The Curtis house was very close to here. And they kept their door unlocked. He could run in there and hide.

Before he could carry out the plan, weight toppled onto him and he hit the ground. He felt the dirt rub against his chin as he slid on the ground.

The soc on top of him lifted him up by his jacket. And just about dragged him to the other three socs.

"What should we do with this one?"

"I don't know. He isn't dirty enough."

"You suggest we add a little red to his clothing."

With that the soc punched the boy across the face and blood slang from his mouth. The blood collided with his jacket and created stains.

The socs talked more, but the boy wasn't going to stick around for another slug. He slipped out of the jacket and ran again. But he failed again when a soc grabbed his collar and slung him onto the ground. Another then stomped his foot right onto the stomach. Knocking every inch of breath out of him.

The boy doubled breathing hard. He looked like he needed an inhaler. The socs stood over him.

"Let's continue. Shall we?"

The boy looked at the socs. They reached down to pick him up again. As their hands were reaching him, the boy's eyes widened.

……….

"Well. What did they do?"  
The man seemed to look in the other direction. As if it was too bad to describe.

"Passed out," he said quietly.

……..

The boy just laid there on the grass. He had felt every bit of pain that the socs did to him. His face felt like it had been ripped to shreds. His white T-shirt was wet. He could tell he had splattered blood all over him. He then heard stamping feet running towards him.

'Oh no' he thought. 'They're coming back for more.'

Someone turned him over, and the boy didn't dare open his eyes. It would hurt to do that anyway. He was hoping that if he would play dead, they would leave him alone. He pretty much wished he was dead though. He really wished he would have passed a long time ago. Whoever it was gave him a slight shake and said softly,

"Johnny?"

Then the person lifted him and let him lay against his shoulder. He said once again.

"Hey, Johnnycake."

Johnny knew who that was, he recognized that voice. That soft, comforting voice. He barely got out of his hurt mouth,

"Soda?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't talk. You're gonna be okay."

"There was a whole bunch of them, a blue mustang full. I got scared….."

Very soon, Johnny found himself being carried and put into a car. He heard Soda's voice again.

"It's gonna be fine Johnny. Dally's gonna sit in the back with you."

Johnny just laid there in the seat. He could feel someone sitting next to him.

"D-Dal'"

"Yeah."

"How bad off am I?"

"You looked pretty messed up kid."

Johnny then wished he had a mirror. He wanted to know what he looked like. He changed his mind quickly. If he looked as bad as he felt, then he wouldn't want to look at himself for a long time.


	3. The Change

Chapter 3: The Change

"Man. That's crazy."

"I know it is."

"So. What happens next?"

"I'll tell you."

………..

The gang carried their pet into the hospital, and Darry got the doctor. They got a stretcher and took Johnny to the back. As the doctor was walking to the back, he muttered,

"Street punks."

Dally heard it and was about to go tell the doctor off, but Two-Bit grabbed his arm. Dally looked at him. He didn't have that look any more. He was worried just like everyone else. No one had ever been jumped this bad. No one in the gang.

Johnny could feel himself being rushed towards a room. He didn't want to open his eyes. It would probably hurt to do it. He was suddenly stopped. He felt tired. He thought he was going to die. Johnny cracked open his eyes. He wanted to take one look at the world before he left it.

He saw nurses and doctors over him. His mind flashed to when the socs were reaching down to get him. He closed his eyes.

Johnny woke up. He thought he was at the pearly gates. He opened his eyes. He didn't die. He was at the Curtis' house. He was in Pony and Soda's bed. Then where did they sleep? Johnny wanted to get up and see, but it hurt to move a muscle. He must have been in pretty bad shape.

He could move his head without any pain. The hospital probably took care of that. He looked at the door. Johnny cracked a tiny smile. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor leaned against the wall. Asleep to the world. There was an empty bottle in his hands. Must have drunk cases of those.

Johnny then heard footsteps in the hallway. Dally walked in and stepped over Two-Bit. He noticed Johnny was awake. He walked over to him.

"How you doing kid?"

"I-I'm fine," cracked Johnny. Speaking wasn't that easy for him.

"Need anything?"

"Uh-uh."

"Does anything hurt?"  
"When I move."

"Well….don't do that."

Dally then walked out of the room. Johnny looked at him. Leather jacket and everything. A New York street kid. Johnny admired Dally. He was real tough. He never got jumped. Johnny wanted that…..

Never been jumped. Jumped. That was a horrible experience. It was the worst thing that happened to him. They threatened him with everything. They nearly pulled off those threats. It was terrifying.

Johnny looked at the ceiling. That's never going to happen again. He wasn't going to let those socs get him ever. Not ever again. He was going to be like Dally. He never got jumped. He was going to be more than Dally. He wanted to make sure he had such a reputation that no one would even think about jumping him.

People with big reputation never got jumped badly. Dally was always walking around healthy. The same with Tim Shepard. Johnny wanted to be up there. With the respect. They were rebels. People that made others nervous when they see them. With that much respect, he would never be jumped again.

And his parents….That would make them think twice. His father would stop hitting him. His mother would stop yelling at him. Johnny lived in that house. They drove him out every other night. That was going to stop. He had the rights to live in that house.

People were pushing him too far. He had been a chicken this entire time. It was time for him to fight back. He wasn't going to be bossed around again. Not anymore. People would forget the old Johnny Cade. That old quiet, scared one would be gone. His Dad wasn't going to beat him again. Dally's old man wasn't on good terms with his son, and look at Dally. One of the toughest in Tulsa. He bet that if Steve's dad didn't make up with him by paying, Steve would have been the exact same as Dally.

Johnny's eyes were blazing. All that sadness was turning into rage. He only had the greasers to be friends with. His only family. His parents and the socs were the enemies. They had been his entire life.

"Johnny?"

Johnny calmed down and looked at the doorway. He was Soda's semi-worried face. Two-Bit was behind him getting up.

"You okay."

"I'm….okay."

"Okay. You looked a little...different for a second."

"I—it's nothing."

Soda scratched his back.

"Okay. Glad you're fine. Holler if you need something."

"Okay."


	4. The First Move

Chapter 4: The First Move

"A little angry aren't we?"

"Everyone gets angry every once in a while."

"But like that?"

"Yeah. Just wait til' the other that happens."

…….

Johnny knew he couldn't start acting tough right away. He would at least wait until tomorrow morning or so. He had to think of what to do first. Two-Bit then interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Johnnycake. Doin' well?"

"Y-yeah. I'm doing a- a little better."

"Can you talk right?"

Johnny shook his head. It hurt for him to talk. His mouth hurt every time he opened it.

"Okay. Well. I'll leave you alone."

"W-wait!" Johnny nearly screamed.

Two-Bit turned around quickly. That was a little loud for Johnny. He had never spoken that loud. Two-Bit thought he was paranoid.

"What's up?"

"H-how do you s-steal things?"

"You mean how I can swipe things easy?"

Johnny nodded his head.

"Well. I just wait on the guy on the counter to not look. I just have quick hands like that. I mean. It's pretty simple to me."

Two-Bit walked out the room. Johnny was a little upset. That really wasn't a good explanation. Johnny really wanted to steal only thing right now. And that was a blade. Just about every hood carried around one, except for Pony. Darry would kill him if he found out he had one.

Johnny leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His body was getting better quickly. He decided that he would have to carry out his plan tomorrow, or tonight. Johnny closed his eyes and went to sleep. It wasn't that easy, though. He had to be prepared for what he was going to do.

Johnny woke up, and it was pitch black outside. Dally's leather jacket was over him. He tried to sit up, barely any pain. He was able to move around. Good. He needed to make his first move. He slid out of bed. No one was in Pony and Soda's room. They were either in the front and some of them had probably headed home. Johnny walked into the living room and paused right there.

Everyone was lying there on the floor in the living room. There was no way he could step over everyone and make it to the door. He decided that he would have to use the window.

Johnny stopped for a second and looked at his attire. It was too bright. He went back into Soda and Pony's room and searched through their closet. He was about Pony's size. Even if Johnny was two years older than him. Johnny found these black jeans and exchanged clothing. Now he needed something to cover his white T-shirt. He looked on the bed and grabbed Dally's jacket.

He put the jacket fully on and zipped up everything to hide his shirt. He also flipped the collar up. He looked like Dracula.

Johnny then climbed out of the window and landed in the grass. He shut the window carefully and left a crack so he could open it back up. He walked towards the knife store.

He walked through the cool night. He wasn't on Dally and Tim's level yet. This was just building up. He was going to demand his respect.

Johnny reached the knife place. He couldn't stick around this place long. He looked in the window. He could break it. But that would be too obvious. Johnny walked into the alley beside the store. Looking for a back door.

He found the back door. There was a small window. If he broke that. It shouldn't make too much noise. He found a spare brick and smashed through the window. He reached in and unlocked the door. He walked on in and started looking at the knives.

He had never been in the place before. And he had never seen this many knives before in his life. Which one should he choose?

He leaned against the glass case. The case slid off the table and hit a rack. The racks fell and made a domino effect. Johnny had realized what he had just done and the last rack fell and shattered through the front window. A couple of lights across the street cut on.

Johnny didn't waste any time. He grabbed a knife from the shattered case and ran through the back door. He climbed over the alley wall and took off towards the Curtis house. As he was running he jumped into the bushes.

He looked through to see cop cars speeding past him. That was close. As soon as they were gone, he made his way back to the Curtis house.

He climbed back into the room, and changed clothes. As he was putting his shirt on, he doubled over. His side and chest were hurting. He hadn't been fully healed yet. He got his shirt back on. But his head started spinning. He was getting dizzier and dizzier. All that running did not help him at all.

Johnny tried to make his way back to the bed, but blacked out. He fell out on the floor.


	5. The Suspicion

-I'm glad everyone is enjoying this.

Chapter 5: The Suspicion

"Couldn't think of a better way to get it?"

"Hesitation."

"Well continue….."

………

Johnny was awakened by the sunshine coming through the window. He was lying face down on the bed. Someone must have put him back on. He was feeling better now. So he got out of bed. He felt half sleep so he walked into the bathroom to wash his face. He turned on the faucet let the water gather into his hands. He threw the water into his face and woke himself up. He lifted his head and froze.

He saw himself in the mirror. There was a large scar from his temple to his cheekbone, his cheek was swollen and little, and there was a band-aid on his chin and side of his head.

Johnny stared at himself for a moment. This was it. This is what those socs had done. They were going to pay…someday.

Johnny snapped out of his anger and walked to the front. Hoping to get some chocolate cake or something. If the gang left, hopefully they left a little for him.

When he entered the living room, Dally and Two-Bit were sitting there playing cards. Dally noticed his presence first and said in his usual tough voice,

"You okay Johnny?"

Two-Bit looked at Johnny too. There was a slight grin on his face. Johnny guessed he had looked worse before and he knew he was healing quickly.

"I'm fine."

"I noticed you're speaking more better," said Two-Bit.

"My mouth had hurted a little bit."

Then Dally cut in.

"Soda said he found you on the floor last night. Did you pass out or something?"

Johnny didn't want to raise suspicion of last night, so he said,

"I must have rolled out or something."

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," they both said.

Johnny then noticed that Dally had on his leather jacket again. That did come in handy last night.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Johnny and everyone looked at it. Pony was at school, Soda and Darry were at work. This wasn't everyone else's house. That was Johnny's thoughts. But Two-Bit being Two-Bit thought,

'We sleep here. No difference'

Two-Bit got up and answered the door. A cop was standing right there.

"What's shakin' bacon?" asked Two-Bit referring to pigs.

The cop didn't seem amused and kept his straight face. He asked,

"We have sources that say that Dallas Winston is usually over here."

Dallas stood up behind Two-Bit. Being his usual tough as nail self and not afraid of any cop he said,

"Your sources are right. What do you want?"

The cop tipped his hat and Two-Bit let Dally in front of him.

"How has it been Dally?"

"I saw you last week, Franklin."

"So I guess this is just another weekly visit."

"Guess so."

"Do you have any idea of the events last night?"

Johnny's head shot up. Last night. Did anyone see him? The cop didn't notice Johnny, since he was looking Dally straight in the eye.

"I'm not sure," played along Dally. "What happened?"

"Someone robbed the knife store last night. Knocked over just about everything in there. Hundreds of dollars within' damages. We have reasons to believe that you were involved."

"What are you're reasons?"

"Witnesses say that they saw a teenager with a leather jacket running down the street. Almost like he was fleeing the scene."

"So you think it was me."

The cop smiled.

"Mind if I search you?"

"You're not going to find anything."

Franklin ignored Dallas as he started patting down his sides. He stopped when he hit something in his jacket pocket.

Then it hit Johnny. He left the knife he stole in Dally's jacket pocket. The cop was going to find it and Dally would be arrested. But what could Johnny do?

The cop reached into Dally's pocket and pulled out the knife. Dally had a bit of surprise on his face. He didn't rob the store. He knew that for a fact.

"Well, well, well," said Franklin examining the knife. "What do we have here? It was the owner third most valuable. A sure one to be stolen. How did it come into your hands?"

Dally didn't know how that knife got there. But he couldn't tell Franklin that. With their history, he wouldn't believe a word he said. Dally spoke the first words that popped into his head,

"Found it."

"Uh-huh."

Franklin slapped handcuffs on Dally and escorted him to the patrol car. Johnny ran outside and stood on the porch as the car drove off into the distance. Two-Bit was suddenly beside Johnny.

"Something's not right," said Two-Bit. Johnny looked at him.

"Dally and I was talking all night. If he robbed a store. He would have told one of us about it. Better yet, he was with the whole gang last night."

Johnny just looked into the distance. He would have to be more careful.


	6. The Feeling

-Just to let you know. I'll be gone again. Won't be back until like, the 25th or so. Yeah. I know. Sorry. I might have an update tomorrow. It depends on what time I leave. Catch y'all later.

Chapter 6: The Feeling

"That was good."

"What was good?"

"Keeping the mouth shut."

"Had to."

……..

Two-Bit and Johnny decided to walk around. Dallas should be okay. It was on Johnny's mind all day. Two-Bit cut into his thoughts.

"Want to go to The Dingo?"

"I'm tired of going there. Let's go to Jay's."

Two-Bit looked at him with a weird face and replied,

"Okay."

That was different. It was Johnny's tone of voice. It was still greaser-friendly, but Two-Bit had never heard Johnny talk like that. Never in his life.

While they were at Jay's, a fight broke out in the parking lot. Johnny and Two-Bit went over to see what was going on. It was a good fight. One guy got frustrated and flicked out his knife. Johnny and Two-Bit would have left then, but the cops were on their way. A cop car pulled right into the parkway.

"Fuzz!" yelled someone and the crowd broke off. No one wanted to be around the cops. Throughout the confusion, Johnny and Two-Bit lost each other. Two-Bit had already darted off thinking Johnny was behind him.

Johnny was in the middle of the crowd. The two people fighting had taken off too, and one guy dropped the knife. Johnny saw this as his chance. He tried to pick up the knife but there was too big of a crowd. He just ignored it and ran off.

Johnny ran down the street and ended up behind Spencer's special. There was just a field. Johnny was there by himself. Nice and quiet.

Johnny just sat down, and eventually leaned back and stretched out on his back. He needed to get a knife first. In case somebody pulled out one when he was being tough. That would sure make Dally proud. Knowing that he wasn't the only tough guy in Tulsa. In Johnny's opinion, he was very gallant. And the most important thing, tough. Both tough and tuff.

Johnny heard footsteps and sat up. There was a soc walking towards him. What was a soc doing here? This wasn't even his territory. He probably had a stupid reason.

Johnny jumped up and held his ground. The soc probably saw him as a vulnerable target since he still had marks and he was small. But Johnny was going to show everyone that he wasn't a little pansy.

"Look. A greaser. All alone. A small one at that."

Johnny didn't like the looks of this guy. He had dark brown hair. All clean and everything. He was a little skinny, but looked like he knew how to fight. The guy was a little taller than Johnny.

"Y'know what I like to do to small greasers?" he asked.

With that, he slapped Johnny a good one across the face. That hurt a little. Especially because he hit his semi-swollen cheek. Johnny kept a straight face. There was anger rising in him.

"Oh. Are you angry? What do you plan to do?"

Johnny then gave a good swing right onto the soc's face. The soc did a 180 and held his face. Johnny ran up and jumped onto his back. He started to pull the soc's hair. The soc wasn't going to take this and he grabbed Johnny by his shirt and flung Johnny over his head. Johnny landed on the back and was looking up at the soc.

The soc fist went speeding towards Johnny's face. Johnny rolled out the way and the soc's fist hit the ground. The soc started yelling in pain as he held his hand. Then Johnny remembered something Darry did to a soc in a rumble.

Johnny jumped onto his back and put on a sleeper hold. The soc didn't know what was going on and in no time. The soc dropped to the grass.

Johnny got up and backed a little. He did it. He beat the soc. But what next? Johnny ran over to him and searched his clothing. Johnny found some cigarettes, $25 and…a knife!

Johnny grabbed everything and ran off. He was smiling as he was running. It was such an incredible feeling doing all this. Fighting, robbing. He liked this feeling. And he wanted this to happen more often.

Johnny met up with everyone in the front of Spencer's Special. There was Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Hey Johnny. Where ya' been?" asked Two-Bit.

"Places."

Two-Bit nodded, he still felt differently about Johnny. He turned his attention to Ponyboy.

"So anything happen at school today?"

"No. Why'd you skip? I thought you liked school?"

"I would have gone, but your brother demanded that I look after Johnny."

Johnny wasn't too fond of that last sentence. 'Look after Johnny'. After he gets more respect, he would only have himself to look out for.


	7. The First Time

Chapter 7: The First Time

"Those sleeper hold do come handy."

"Especially on the larger people."

…….

That night everyone was lounging around the Curtis house, as usual. Steve, Soda and Darry had gotten off work. Two-Bit and Steve were on the floor, eyes fixed on the television. Soda was sitting in the armchair and Darry was in front of him. Darry pulled another muscle at work so Soda was giving him a massage. Ponyboy was sitting next to the couch reading a book. They knew Johnny wasn't one hundred percent yet, so they let him stretch out on the couch. Plus, Two-Bit said that he had looked tired on the way over there.

That was true. Johnny was real tired. Probably since it was his first time doing some actual hood things. He would have to get used to it.

At that moment, Dally walked through the door. Everyone had heard about what had happened that morning. Darry was the first to speak.

"Hey Dal'. I though you would have been jailed."

"Naw. They spoke to the witness. Said I was too tall. Whoever trashed the place was a lot smaller than me."

At that moment, Johnny's eyes shot open. So someone really did see him. Crap. He could actually get jailed for this. Good and bad. It could help his rep. He seriously wanted to tell everyone that he did it. Get his rep up. But he didn't want to risk getting caught. Johnny just shut his eyes. He had to think of what to do next.

"That Officer Franklin sure does hate my guts," added on Dally.

"He really wanted me in that cell again. I know he hates all greasers. How's Johnny been?" asked Dally.

"He seems good enough for me. But Dr. Darry thinks he needs more rest," said Two-Bit.

Darry just shot him a look and responded,

"You'll need a doctor if you keep getting mouthy."

The next day, Johnny went walking around by himself. Dally offered to walk with him, but Johnny just said he needed a little space. That's when Dallas started to notice a little difference in Johnny. He seemed to have a little attitude. Maybe Dally was rubbing off on Johnny. Dally just left the thought. That wasn't like Johnny. He used to get mouthy a couple of times. No biggie.

As Johnny walked around, he ended up at the school area. He used to go there. He dropped out because of those teachers. Another addition to his old pathetic life.

Johnny continued his walk, until a car stopped up the street. Johnny looked at it. Mustang. Soc car. A flashback of the jumping appeared in Johnny's mind. He put his hand in his back pocket. And kept it there. This is what the knife was for.

Two socs got out of the car. Better than four, thought Johnny as they walked over to him. Johnny recognized one of the socs. It was the one he beat up yesterday. Must be coming back for his stuff.

"That's that little grease that took my things."

They started walking to Johnny. Johnny flicked out his blade. The socs were surprised by this move and they both backed up. An evil smile flashed across Johnny's face. He then said quietly,

"Got anymore stuff?"

The socs got the idea and pulled out their money. Like Johnny had a gun or something. Johnny collected his profit and started to walk off. He felt like doing something else. He noticed a rock about the size of his hand on the ground. He could probably heave it through the soc's back window.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the socs running towards him. Johnny had put the knife away so his reflexes made him swing the rock right into the soc's face as he approached him.

The soc collided with the stone and fell onto his back. His face was bleeding. He lifted his bloody hands off his face. Johnny saw that he had nailed him in the nose. The nose was bent weirdly. It was probably broken.

Johnny looked at the other soc. Who was obviously too scared to do anything.

"Do you want any?" yelled Johnny.

The soc wildly shook his head and Johnny smirked. He threw the rock at the back window and it shattered. Then Johnny flicked out his knife again and slid it across the car. Making a long scratch mark. Johnny then slashed the back tires of the car.

Johnny felt like his work was done and walked off.

"Hold it right there."

Johnny ignored the voice. It sounded familiar. He just thought it was another soc. He kept walking. Suddenly there was a bang and Johnny froze. Someone just shot at him. He slowly turned his head to see Officer Franklin with a pistol pointing towards him. He was walking up to Johnny, still with his gun drawn.

"The next one won't mix. Don't move, punk!"

The officer walked up and saw Johnny's shaken face. The officer put on a smirk of his own.

"Well. We have a first timer here. Little greaser."

Franklin slapped handcuffs on him and took Johnny to the cop car. As Johnny walked he saw Franklin's partner kneeled down next to the fallen soc. The other soc was looking at his friend. This was Johnny's first time getting arrested for something he did. All the others were for information on gangs. As Johnny sat in the back of the car, he thought,

'Bad news, they're taking me to the station. Good news, this could help my rep.'


	8. The Accomplice

Alright. I'm posting as many updates as I can before I leave.

Chapter 8: The Accomplice

Johnny was led towards the cell. He looked worried. And then he figured that he shouldn't show his worried face. He configured his face to try to look tough, but he still showed an ounce of nervousness. Another cop was walking down the hallway and threw his hands in the air.

"C'mon Franklin. Another one!"

"He was caught red-handed."

"But that's the seventh one today. I'm glad the other six got out on bail. The other one you wouldn't even let contact his brother. Give these kids a break."

Johnny could tell that this wasn't your average cop. Most cops in this town would love to arrest any kid. They loved it.

"Look at the kid," said the other cop. "He doesn't even look like a trouble maker."

'Doesn't look like a trouble maker?' He might have to fix his looks.

"Doesn't matter!" yelled Franklin.

"Let's talk," said the other cop calmly.

"Wait a second."

Franklin pushed past the cop and threw Johnny into a large cell.

"I'll deal with you later," said Franklin, and he walked into a room with another cop.

The cell was surprisingly empty today. Johnny sat up and saw someone sitting in the cell. Leaned against the wall. Johnny knew who this guy was. But it obvious that the other kid was trying to figure out whom he was. He finally said something,

"I know who you are."

"Really," said Johnny.

"Yeah. You're the quiet kid that hangs out those Curtis kids."

"And you're Curly Tim's brother."

"I'm my own person. Not Tim's brother. What are you in for? Wouldn't rat on Dally or something?"

"No. I robbed, beat and broked these socs car."

Curly turned around suddenly and looked at Johnny. Johnny could tell that Curly was surprised. Johnny liked that. He loved the expression his face.

"No kidding?"

"No. I'm telling truth."

"You don't look like the type."

"Looks can be deceiving."

That was something Johnny heard Two-Bit say once. It took him a while to figure out what it meant. Looks like Two-Bit learned something in school.

"How'd you do it?" asked Curly.

"Really, I had robbed one of them before. Then he came back with his buddy and I flicked out my blade."

"You still got it?"

"Uh, yeah."

Johnny looked around and flicked it out. Luckily, Franklin forgot to search him before he threw him in a cell. Curly took it and examined it. Curly smiled and tossed it back to Johnny.

"So you're pretty tough. I might have you start hanging with me. Show you how I do things."

"Really!" said Johnny excited. Curly gave him a confused expression.

"Don't do that again," he said.

Johnny then realized that he must have sounded stupid when he said that. He would have to watch what he says.

"I also heard that you got jumped by a bunch of socs."

Johnny's mind went cold.

"Yeah. That happened."

"Man. From what I've heard, I can't believe you survived that. I even heard it made Dallas Winston feel bad."

Dally. That had to be a false rumor. Dally was from New York. He had seen people die on the streets.

Johnny then heard the cell opening, and turned around. The other cop that was arguing with Franklin was opening the cell. Franklin was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We couldn't find a file on you," said the other cop. "We'll let you out with a warning."

Johnny turned around and said,

"See you later, Curly."

Curly nodded and Johnny walked out of the cell. As he walked past Franklin, Franklin gave Johnny a mean look. It was obvious that Franklin was angry. Johnny just ignored his look and walked right outside.

Johnny looked in the distance. The sun was going down. He decided that he would go to the Curtis house. He really couldn't think of better things to do. Word was probably around town. And Curly knew it, so most of the greasers would believe it. Johnny was on his way.


	9. The Worries

-Okay. I'll try to fix to complaints.

Chapter 9: The Worries

Johnny walked through the streets towards the Curtis house. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Surely, the word would have been all over town.

He reached the Curtis house and jumped the first two steps of the porch. He went to the door and walked on through. He was a little disappointed in the scene. No one was in the living room. He decided that he would just wait for him and he dropped on the couch

"Johnny?"

Johnny looked towards the kitchen, where that voice had come from. It was Ponyboy. He walked through the doorway and looked at him.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Johnny.

"They're all looking for you. There's a rumor going on around that someone that looked like you got arrested."

Johnny smiled.

"It's true," he said.

Ponyboy looked at him with a confused expression. It was a big shock for him.

"Wha-What? What did you do?"

"Rob two socs."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better."

That was the truth. Johnny loved this feeling. Taking everyone by surprise and acting like an actual hood. But Ponyboy was lost for words. Johnny took advantage of this.

"Look. I'm a little tired right now. I'll answer your questions later on."

"O-okay. Holler if you need anything."

Ponyboy walked back to his room. Johnny lied out on the couch. He had taken both Curly and Pony by surprise. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the gang's face looked like. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Is his head hot or something?"

"No."

Johnny's eyes opened to see Darry with his hand on his forehead. Darry noticed him and took his hand off. Johnny sat up.

It was just Darry, Two-Bit and Soda in the living room. The rest of the gang must either still be looking for him, or went on home. Sodapop spoke first

"Johnny. Ponyboy told us that the rumor about you getting arrested was true."

"It is," replied Johnny simply.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Darry. Johnny shrugged.

"I'm just tired of socs picking on me."

"But did you have to rob them?"

"They have plenty of money. I got seventy-three dollars from them."

"Mind if I borrow a couple?" asked Two-Bit.

"Go home, Two-Bit!" said Darry in a firm voice.

"Yes sir," said Two-Bit and he jolted out the door before Darry could reach him.

"I'm going to head home too," said Johnny getting up. He walked out the door and yelled,

"Night."

He wasn't too surprised that the oldest Curtis brothers didn't say anything. They were probably too shocked to speak words. Just like Ponyboy.

Johnny walked along whistling. He was going to head home and go to sleep. In his own bed. His mom or dad weren't going to kick him out this time. But he never reached the house.

A cop car pulled alongside Johnny. It didn't have its sirens on, so Johnny thought it was nothing serious.

"Don't move."

Johnny froze and slowly turned his head to see who was in the car. It was Franklin. He had a gun pointed towards Johnny.

"Get on the ground. Any fast moves, and I'll shoot."

Johnny obeyed. He thought that he was going to die. Seriously. He heard what Dally said about Franklin. He hated greasers. And he getting out the cooler that day didn't make the relationship with Franklin get any better. He once again, put handcuffs on Johnny.

Franklin picked Johnny up by his jeans jacket and threw Johnny in the trunk of the car. Franklin looked down at Johnny's frightened face. He smiled and closed the trunk.

Johnny was getting more nervous as the car drove off. He didn't know what was going to happen. The car finally stopped and Franklin opened the trunk. He picked Johnny up and dragged him into the woods. When they reached a certain spot, Franklin threw Johnny into a tree. The small greaser's head pains kicked in.

"You think you can just slide with me," yelled Franklin and he punched Johnny right into the mouth. That was a hard punch as he almost knocked a tooth loose.

The cop continued to give Johnny more slugs and Johnny was just about to pass out. His head bobbed around a little, trying to hang on to consciousness. Franklin just smiled. He took off the handcuffs and said,

"See you around town."

The cop walked off and left Johnny there. He took one last glace at the backside of the cop and passed out cold.


	10. The Reputation

I'm having fun writing this story. It feels different from my usuals. This might be the last one. Then I'm off. I'm just trying to get y'all off that cliffhanger. See you all on the 25th or so. 

Chapter 10: The Reputation

"Man. That's crazy."

"I can tell you're into it. You've been quiet for a while."

"You act like that's different."

"It is. You can never keep your mouth shut."

"Shut-up and continue."

…….

Johnny slowly opened his eyes and groaned. That beating was no joke. He suddenly sat up. Noticing that he was in an unfamiliar place. He looked around and did a double-take at what was on the nightstand next to the bed he was on. There was a blood-filled rag. That cop must have beaten him senseless.

Johnny slid out the bed and as he was doing that, the door across the room opened. Curly Shepard opened it.

"About time you woke up."

"Curly! What am I doing here?"

"Calm down. I heard whoever beat you yelling last night. Tim and I thought someone was trying to sneak attack us for our turf. But when we got out there, we found you out cold against a tree."

Johnny then remembered. His mind got cold. Franklin did this to him.

"Who beat you last night?"

"That pig. Franklin."

"Hm. That guy. He's a real…."

Johnny didn't really bother to listen to what dirty words Curly called the cop. He was getting angrier. That beating back there just gave him another nudge towards bitterness.

"Hey. Tim wants to see you."

"He does?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah. He heard about everything. Surviving a soc beating, cop beating, robbing, stealing and getting jailed. All this from a greaser who was quiet and everything. It was something that he needed to hear."

"Then let's go."

Curly led Johnny into the hallway and down the stairs. As they walked down, they saw Tim Shepard and a few members of his gang down there playing cards. Tim took a swig of his beer bottle and looked at the teenagers walking towards the table.

"That's him right there," he said.

The other members of the gang turned around and looked at the black-headed soc. Tim flipped his cards down, put his arm onto the table and said,

"Heard a lot about you. Trying to get tough?"

"Guess so," replied Johnny shrugging his shoulders.

"You looked mighty messed up last night. Blood was leaking out of your mouth and you had a nice bump on your forehead."

"You're lucky you didn't have a black eye," said one of the Shepard gang members. "Who beat you?"

"That cop. Franklin," answered Johnny.

"Aah. Franklin. Me and Dally have had our little experiences with him," said Tim. "Always giving us threats and throwing us in cells. He really hates greasers. Especially us."

"Well I'll be added to his list in a while," spoke out Johnny suddenly.

Tim smiled.

"I can see you've made an enemy too."

"Yeah. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go."

"Alright."

"Actually. Y'all got anything to drink?"

"Curly. Get him some booze."

Curly led Johnny to the kitchen.

"You plan on getting back at Franklin," asked Curly.

Johnny nodded his head.

"Might wanta wait for a while. He'll be expecting you."

"He will?"

"Yeah. Once, one of Tim's buddies tried to get at him for throwing me and Tim in the pen. The cop was expecting him and made him look worse than you last night."

Johnny was about to respond, but he heard the door open and a familiar voice said,

"How you doing Shepard." It was Dally.

"Nothing right now. What's up?"

"Have you seen Johnny. I know you've heard the rumors about him."

"I'm right here," said Johnny walking out in the open.

Dally nodded him over to the outside and Johnny followed. Dally grabbed Johnny and yanked him around the house.

"What are you doing here? We've been looking for you ever since last night."

"It's a long story. Tell you later."

Dally looked at Johnny for a moment. It annoyed him.

"What wrong?"

"You just seem different."

"It's nothing," responded Johnny and he walked off.


	11. The Shouting

What's up. I'm back. Who's ready for more tough Johnny?

Chapter 11: The Shouting

"Beatings, beatings, beatings."

"Lots of them."

"From teenagers, cops and dad. Continue."

………

Johnny continued his walk. He felt good knowing that his respect was rising greatly. He should be up to status in no time.

The only problem he had was that Dally seemed too worried. He really didn't want to keep him worried. What was he talking about? Dallas is a tough character. He wouldn't worry about him. Johnny needed a smoke.

He walked inside a store and stole a pack plus a lighter. He actually did what Two-Bit said. He was right. It was simple.

Johnny walked a couple of blocks and stood in front of another store. He got out the pack and the lighter. He flipped out a cigarette and lit it up. Took a good drag from it.

"Hey Cade!"

Johnny turned his head to see Curly walking up to him. Johnny blew out his smoke and yelled "hey" back.

"You shouldn't have left so early," said Curly leaning against the wall of the store.

"My brother had to convince Dally that you weren't going to be okay."

"Had to convince him?"

"Yeah. Dally said he didn't know if you could handle all the stuff that we do. But Tim reminded him that you survived all those beatings. Even Franklin's."

That was true. Johnny's dad beat him up a lot. And Franklin was just another person to add to the hit list. His mom too. He beat him verbally.

"I'm going to run back home and change clothes," said Johnny throwing away his cigarette.

"Okay."

Curly went ahead and walked off and Johnny headed in the other direction. Johnny then paused, and searched his pockets. He had a sigh of relief when he felt the money and his knife still in there.

He would have to get Franklin back at some point. But he would need a good plan. That would give him time to think, and when Franklin has his guard down.

Johnny reached his house and walked on through. His dad must have been at work. Good. He walked over to his room and started changing clothes. When he finished his mom appeared at the doorway. Just what he needed.

"So you're finally home, huh?" she said in a sour voice. "I give you a house to sleep in, and you don't even sleep in it!"

"How can I sleep if you're yelling all the time!" spat back Johnny.

Mrs. Cade's eyes widened with shock. That was the first time that Johnny had ever talked to her. Let alone in that tone.

"Excuse me?" she said in an even nastier voice. "Do you know you you're talking to like that?"

"You! I can't stand you, you know that? Always complaining about me when you have problems yourself. You don't care about me at all. And I've been too tame! You don't yell at me then I won't bother you sorry…."

Mrs. Cade mouthed dropped from the words coming out of her only son's mouth. Johnny pushed passed her and lit his next cigarette on the way out the door. He turned around, his mom was still standing at his bedroom doorway. He smiled, and blew smoke towards her. He walked off. Another incredible feeling, and it wasn't from the smoke.

Johnny was just a good two minutes from his house when he noticed Curly walking his way.

"Where you coming to get me?" yelled Johnny from a distance.

"Yeah," shouted back Curly. "Wanted to know if you wouldn't mind helping me and Tim's boys out."

"By doing what ?"

"Well. The Tiber Street Tigers are trying to ease in on us. It's close to war. Tim wanted to know if you'll help out. He thinks you'll be tough enough."

"Sounds exciting. I'm in."

"Good. Dally'll be helping out too."

Dally will be there. This would be Johnny's chance to show Dally that he'll be able to handle himself.

"So do y'all have a base or something?" asked Johnny.

"Just ask around. Ask Ponyboy. He's cool with me."

"Do you think he'll handle it?"

"He can fight."

"What about his brother?"

"What about him?"

"Darry will kill us if he knew we got him involved."

"Then Darry won't know."


	12. The Jumping

-Busy

Chapter 12: The Jumping

"Very, very tough."

"Yup. Let me keep going."

…….

The next day, Johnny was posted against the wall of the school. Waiting for Ponyboy to get out. He slept in his own bed peacefully last night. That was a first. His mom didn't even bother him last night. His father was probably working late again. That was good. He wouldn't have to swing on anyone that night.

The school bell broke into his thoughts and he saw teenagers piling out of the school. He scanned the crowd looking for Ponyboy. He wasn't there. Johnny then remembered. It was Wednesday. Ponyboy had track practice that day.

Johnny sighed and walked over towards the track area. Johnny leaned over the fence and once again, scanned for Ponyboy. He found him. He was over there stretching for his run. Johnny wanted him to cut, but he couldn't grab his attention. Johnny decided to just sit and watch.

Curly had talked to Johnny earlier that day. Curly said that Dally had already talked to Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit about the Tiber Street Tiger war. Sodapop was hazy about the situation, Steve would have to make time, but Two-Bit was all for it. Curly did mention that they all changed facial expressions when he said that Johnny was involved.

Johnny knew sooner or later that that would get annoying. Everyone getting surprised at Johnny being tough. They needed to get over it. He was going to demand his respect.

The track coach blew his whistle which meant practice was over. Johnny sat up and brushed the grass off of his jeans. Ponyboy finally noticed him and walked over to the fence with a towel on his shoulders. His tee shirt was wet from sweat. Johnny met Pony at the fence.

"Hey Johnny. What's up?"

"You wanna help out me and Curly?" asked Johnny.

"By doing what?"

"The Tiber Street Tiger war."

"A war? I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Darry'll kill me."

"He doesn't have to know. Two-Bit and Dally will be there. Steve and Soda might too."

"Let me think about it."

"I need a answer now!" demanded Johnny.

Ponyboy's eyebrows lowered. Surprised by Johnny's tone.

"Sorry. Listen. Just help us with one thing. Then we'll let you go free."

"What do I have to do?"

"I'll let you know later."

Pony sighed.

"I guess."

"Good," said Johnny with a smile. "I'll see you later. Me and Curly are going to be at the lot around six."

"See you later."

Johnny walked off. Nothing was really going on that day. But Johnny made it to six o' clock and walked towards the lot. Ponyboy was already there since his house was right down the street.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Pony as Johnny sat down next to him.

"Curly will let us know. He's on the way."

"You talked to him?"

"I called him from a pay phone before I got here. He was trying to see if he could let Tim lend him his car."

"I don't think Tim will let him use his car."

"Curly will probably steal one then. Who knows?"

Suddenly Tim's car pulled up. Curly was successful in getting a ride. He waved them over and the two greasers got into the back seat.

"What's the plan?" asked Johnny.

"We're going to jump somebody. A certain one I know."

Ponyboy was about to say something, but Johnny cut in by yelling,

"Let's hit it!"

Curly peeled off and Ponyboy decided to keep his mouth shut. The closest he had gotten to jumping someone was during a rumble. Curly then said,

"Here's the plan……."

…….

"You know what to do Pony?" whispered Johnny from an alley.

Ponyboy nodded. He was standing near the alley entrance and was waiting for a kid who was walking down the street alone. When the kid was close enough, Pony said,

"Give me your money."

The kid turned around, obviously mad.

"What did you say to me?"

Ponyboy then punched the kid and swung him around to the alley entrance. Johnny and Curly grabbed the kid and yanked him into the back of the alley. The kid knew what was going on and tried to climb up the alley wall. He was having trouble and Johnny and Curly jumped and grabbed the kid again.

They yanked the young Street Tiger and he hit the ground with force. The kid got up but Johnny rammed him into the alley wall. Curly began kicking him and Pony joined in shortly. It was obvious that he was real nervous. Johnny then started punching the daylights out of him. The kid passed out shortly.

"Nice work," said Curly smiling.

Johnny repeated his process and searched the kid's pockets. Of course he found money, but he stopped when he felt something different.

"What's up?" asked Curly.

Johnny pulled the objects out of his pocket and showed them to the other two. It was drugs.

"Looks like we have a dealer here," said Curly. "Leave it with him. I really don't have time for those. Tim will murder me if he caught me with them."

Johnny and Curly walked off. Johnny then turned around.

"C'mon Pony. We've gotta go."

"Oh! Sorry."

The three greasers walked off leaving the unconscious, young Tiber Street Tiger with a pocket full of drugs.


	13. The Battle

-Okay. From here on. It's going to get crazy. Like I said at the beginning. It's going to get darker.

Chapter 13: The Battle

"Heh, heh. I like that part."

"You always are the one for jumping people."

"I'm an expert."

"How are you an expert at jumping people?"

"……."

"Thought so."

"There are no written rules about it."

"That's why you're not an expert."

"Well are you an expert at anything?"

"Look around you."

"Okay. Drugs. Continue with the tale."

…………

Curly drove by Johnny's house and dropped him off. Pony was quiet the whole way back. Johnny didn't give it any mind.

'He would get used to it like I did,' he said to himself.

As Curly pulled up to Johnny's house, he said,

"Meet at my place tomorrow."

"Alright."

Johnny walked into his house. He wanted to go ahead and rest up for tomorrow. He walked in and his dad was standing right at the entrance of his room. Obviously waiting for him.

"I heard you yelled at your mother. You should show her some respect!"

Johnny rolled his eyes. His dad was just trying to find another excuse to beat him. It wasn't going to work this dad.

"Don't roll your eyes!" snapped his dad.

"I'll do what I want, old man!" snapped back Johnny.

His dad's facial expression got worse and he took a step towards him. Johnny noticed his mother in the back watching. She seriously wanted to see this.

Mr. Cade slapped Johnny hard. Hard enough to make Johnny do a spin and hit the ground. Johnny was on his feet in no time and took a swing at the adult. It didn't have much effect, but Mr. Cade was surprised that he took a swing at his dad. Johnny took advantage of this and took more swings at him. Mr. Cade finally blocked one and squeezed Johnny's fist. The young greaser started to scream. His mother was in the back smiling. But her son wasn't going to take this.

Johnny kicked Mr. Cade in the nuts. The adult Cade bent over crutching his family jewels. Johnny then grabbed a vase on the counter and slammed it over Mr. Cade's head. That still wasn't enough though.

"You little-"

Mrs. Cade came running towards Johnny but he gave her a punch right across the jaw. She fell right onto the ground. Johnny quickly grabbed a hammer from his dad's tool spot. He slammed the hammer hard across his father's head. Mr. Cade dropped onto the ground. The side of his head was starting to bleed. He was unconscious.

Johnny looked at the carcass, and then looked at his mother who was getting back up. Johnny then remembered he had a knife. He flicked it out and threatened,

"If you don't want to end up worse, I suggest you leave by tonight."

His mother stared at him. She could tell he was serious. Johnny escorted her to her room and made her quickly pack her clothes. He then made her carry his dad's fallen body to the car and threw it in the trunk. They drove a while and Johnny made her stop the car.

He spoke up.

"Just to be nice, I'll let you keep the car," he said with an evil smile. "But I don't wanta catch you in Tulsa!"

He got his dad's unconscious body out of the trunk and his mother drove off. Leaving Tulsa forever. Johnny dragged Mr. Cade deep into the woods and left him there. He stared at his dad's body and left.

As he walked, it probably wasn't such a good idea to let his mom take the car. Didn't matter. He knew a couple of shortcuts to make it back to his house.

His house…. He would finally sleep peacefully. The incredible feeling swept over him again. He wasn't going to change now. He loved being tough too much.

His parents were off the list now. Now all he needs to do is get back at Franklin and the socs. The socs. He wasn't done with them yet. He thought for a moment. He couldn't remember all the socs that jumped. One of them gave him some serious cuts though. They had on a bunch of rings. He would find out about him later.


	14. The Name

Chapter 14: The Name

"Man. That's crazy."

"Wasn't that hard."

"Can't believe that happened."

"It gets more crazy."

………..

Johnny was awakened from a loud knocking at his front door. He sat up and grumpily yelled,

"Who is it!"

"Curly Shepard."

Johnny slid out of bed and threw on his t-shirt. He walked to the front door and let Curly in.

"What's up?" said Curly walking in.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house?"

"Yeah. But I was bored. So I came over here. You got anything to eat?"

"Let me see."

Johnny had never really eaten with his parents before. He had food with the Curtis' or someone else's house. Sometimes he never ate at all.

He entered the kitchen and went through the ice box. Nothing in there that he could eat. He would have to cook it. And he didn't know how to cook anything. He sighed and walked back into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Nah. I can't-"

Johnny stopped suddenly. He was staring at the television. Curly noticed his sudden pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Hold it. Let me see that," said Johnny pointing towards the TV.

Curly turned his attention to the TV to see what Johnny was talking about. A female reporter was standing there on the news.

"Live on the scene. We have a body that was found on the Southern part of Tulsa. The body had cuts and bruises and a fractured skull. The person is currently in a coma. The person was confirmed that his last name was Cade. Officers have tried to notify his wife, but she is no where to be found. They will notify his son later on in the day."

In the background. They were carrying Mr. Cade's limp body on a stretcher into the ambulance. A boy then walked up to the reporter. He looked familiar.

"Here we have Robert Sheldon. The boy that found the body. Could you please tell me how you found Mr. Cade?"

"Well," started Robert. "….."

Johnny wasn't listening to what the boy had to say. He was looking at his fingers. There were rings on it. The same rings that the other kid had on when the socs jumped him. That was him. His name was Robert Sheldon.

"So that's him."

"You talking about your dad?" asked Curly.

"No. I took care of him last night. I ain't worried about him. I figured out who one of those socs were that jumped me. I gotta remember that name."

"Hold on. You did that to your dad? Damn!"

"That should let anyone know that I'm not the one to mess with."

"That's true. Hey. I'm throwing a party tonight too. Turns out. Last night while we were jumping that one kid. Tim, Dally, Two-Bit and a whole bunch of others whooped some Tiber Street Tigers in a mini rumble."

"So the war's over?"

"Nah. It's still going. But me and Tim are going to celebrate."

"I'll be there."

So there were two names on the list now. Franklin and Robert Sheldon. This was going to be rich.

"Hey. Let's go see if anyone's at the Dingo."

"Alright."

Johnny grabbed his stained jeans jacket and walked out with Curly. As they walked Johnny started up a conversation.

"So what's the deal with Franklin? Should he have forgotten about me by now?"

Curly thought for a second, then answered.

"Yeah. He should. He arrested a bunch of greasers a while ago. He would probably be waiting on them."

"Alright. Cause I have a plan for him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This will be some serious revenge. It will take care of everyone's problem with him."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm gonna need your brother's gang for this plan. I'll tell you all at the same time."

"C'mon! Tell me now."

"No! Wait til' later. What time does this party start?"

"Tim wants us to be there early. But the party probably won't get good until ten or something."

"Ten. Okay."

Johnny was glad he was getting noticed more. This party would be a good chance for other greasers to see him. You never know what can happen.


	15. The Loss

-I got another idea!

Chapter 15: The Loss

"This is getting interesting."

"Glad you're enjoying it."

"I'd enjoy it more if you'd continue."

……….

Johnny and Curly showed up to the party early like Tim said. When they entered, Two-Bit, Dally and Steve were sitting on the floor. All of them looked at Johnny as he entered.

"Johnny! What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny. He was acting. He knew what they were talking about.

"Your dad," started Steve. "We saw that he had been beaten. Did you do it?"

"Maybe."

Steve and Two-Bit looked at Johnny with confused faces. Dally just sat there and played it cool. He figured that Johnny could take care of himself now. Being tough like him would help him out a lot. Besides. He had always wanted to beat the blood out of Johnny's dad. He's glad he finished the job. Dally jumped in and changed the subject. So that they would stop bothering Johnny.

"So how's the war going with you two?" asked Dally to Steve and Two-Bit.

"We've been doing fine. But something's weird," answered Steve.

"Some Tiber Street Tigers have been going at Soda, Darry and Ponyboy. Soda said he didn't want to be involved in the war. They're probably going at them for no reason."

"How do they know who they are though?" asked Dally.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. Johnny knew why they were going after the Curtis. Pony was involved in that little jumping. They're probably after him for that. But it seemed like too much effort for just a jumping. It's like the Curtis have something the Tiber Street Tigers want.

Some people showed up and the party finally got started. Johnny never danced at parties. And he wasn't going to start now. He just sat there drinking, while the nasty girls walked past him.

He looked over to the left and a smirk hit his face. Two-Bit had blondes all over him. That must have been a dream come true for him.

"Hey Cade."

Johnny looked at who called his name. There was Tim with two broads by his side. He had a beer bottle in his hand.

"This here is Candy and this is Pearl," yelled Tim trying to get his voice over the loud music. He jabbed his head towards both ladies as he said their names.

"Which one do you want?" asked Tim with a smile.

Johnny looked at the girls. Both Candy and Pearl were beautiful, but Candy was a little too tall. Pearl seemed around his age, and she seemed the right size. He pointed to her.

Tim let Pearl loose and walked off with Candy. Pearl jumped onto Johnny's lap and whispered into his ear.

Johnny's eyes widened. It then turned into a smile. He looked at the girl and nodded. They got off the couch and walked up the stairs. Johnny got in front of her and grabbed her wrist. He then led her around everyone hanging on the stairs and then into Curly's room. He shut the door and locked it. The closed door blocked majority of the noise. Johnny turned around and saw that Pearl was already on the bed.

"Is your real name, Pearl?" he asked.

"You can just call me that," she answered.

Johnny loved her voice. It sounded cute and beautiful at the same time. This lady right here could grow up to be a model. Shoot. She could be a model right now.

"Is this your first time?" asked Pearl.

"Y-yeah."

"Well. I'm excited. I just met Tim. This is my first time too. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. What's your age?"

"Seventeen."

"No difference," said Johnny as he yanked off his jacket and his t-shirt.

Pearl took hint of this and started to throw off his jeans and then her shirt. Johnny didn't waist any time and he climbed into the bed with her. They then pulled the covers over them and –

……..

"Hold on. Hold on! I don't wanta hear about that!"

The guy looked at his partner suspiciously.

"If I recall. Don't you record your experiences?"

"That's different."

"Whatever. I'll skip it if it'll keep you quiet."

………….

Johnny woke up the next morning. He wiped his eyes and then remembered what had happened. He looked around. The girl must have already left. Johnny just stretched and put his clothes back on. He slung his jacket over his shoulder though. It was hot in that house.

As Johnny walked down the stairs, the Tim Shepard gang was sitting there relaxing. Some were still passed out on the couch. Tim started to clap as Johnny entered.

"Congratulations Cade. First time, huh?"

"Huh? Oh. You mean last night."

Tim nodded with a smile on his face. Curly then walked in.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the cops will be looking for you."

Johnny turned around to Curly.

"For what?"

"Your dad's in a coma. If he can remember who knocked him out, the cops will be after you for something."

Johnny got hesitant. He was in some deep stuff.

"What can I do?" he asked worriedly.

Tim was shuffling some cards and he answered.

"The best thing to do is to leave town."

Johnny then looked at the oldest Shepard brother.

"Leave town!" he repeated.


	16. The Big Payback

Chapter 16: The Big Payback

"That's trouble."

"I know."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Kick back and listen."

……….

Johnny thought. He would have to leave. Before he did, he would have to take care of buissiness. His dad would have to be in a coma for a while.

"Alright. But I gotta take care of two things first. I'm-a need some help for the first job."

Tim looked up. Obviously interested.

"We're listening," he said.

…….

Johnny and Curly walked up towards a certain spot and ducked behind a tree.

"Is this usually where he is?" asked Johnny.

Curly nodded. Johnny peeked around the tree and saw Franklin. He was leaned against his police car sipping on some coffee. He still had that hatful look on his face. That disgusted Johnny. This would be the last time he saw that face.

He looked at Curly and nodded. Curly then stuck his head into the air and put up a sign. Johnny and Curly ran towards Franklin and intentionally knocked the coffee on him. Franklin screamed and called the young greasers dirty words as he hopped into his car. The cop darted off after Johnny and Curly, who were halfway down the street by now, in his car.

The car was catching up to then like the greasers expected. Johnny and Curly turned the corner and reached a dead end street. The cop swerved to a stop and got out of the car. He walked towards the greasers with fury in his teeth.

"You little punks! Do you know who you're messing with?"

Johnny and Curly just stood there. Trying to hold in their smiles. The Tim Shepard Gang then came out of nowhere and jumped the cop. Johnny and Curly joined in and they were holding down Franklin pretty well. Franklin was resisting which made it a not so simple task. But they managed to tire down the large cop.

They quickly picked up the cop and stuffed him into the trunk. Johnny quickly glanced at him and said,

"See how it feels."

He shut the trunk and got in the front. Johnny drove around for street to face it towards a building. The car was facing a tall building that was not yet finished built. Johnny smiled and grabbed a plank from Curly and stuck it on the gas pedal. The car burst onto speed towards the building. Johnny could hear Franklin beating the trunk trying to force it open.

To Johnny's surprise, the trunk busted open. But not in time. The car had an impact with the building and all the material from the building fell towards the car. More than one hit the now open trunk. Nailing Franklin dead.

…….

Johnny was relieved. He wanted to run by the Curtis house and drop a note off saying that he was leaving. They were the closest thing he had to family. Johnny had already written the note, but when he walked up to the door, he heard shouting from inside. Darry was yelling at Pony for something. The door suddenly opened and Darry was standing there.

"Johnny!"

By his tone of voice, it didn't sound like he was surprised. He grabbed Johnny and yanked him outside. Darry slammed the door shut. Johnny saw Pony and Soda sitting on the couch. How could he have been involved in this? They were in the middle of the street.

"What's your problem!" shouted Johnny.

"You dragged Pony into that war. That was why they've going at us. Ponyboy stole drugs from that kid you jumped! They wanted it back!"

"You're blaming me for this!"

"Yes I am! You dragged him into it! He doesn't need to be involved in stuff like that! I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I don't want you to drag either of my brothers down your dirty path!"

Johnny just yanked himself around and walked down the street. Darry walked up and grabbed Johnny's shoulder and yelled,

"I'm not done!"

Johnny didn't know what came over him. He reached into his pocket, flicked out his knife and stabbed Darry.

The only thing that rang throughout the night was Darry's screaming. He looked at Johnny. Johnny's eyes had grown a little. He didn't know what had just happened. He didn't want to be around when his brothers came, so he took off running. He was just glad that he didn't reach in the pocket of his jeans jacket.

………

Johnny snuck into the Southside part of Tulsa. He had already looked up the address, so he knew what house he would have to go to. He crouched in some bushes. Robert Sheldon was in front of his house waving at his parents that were driving off to a party. Robert walked into his house. He was home alone. This was perfect.

Johnny snuck through a window and snuck around the house. He peeked into the living room. Robert was sitting there reading a book under a lamp. Robert then looked up and noticed Johnny's presence.

"Hey!"

Johnny ducked around the corner. Robert ran towards him and Johnny tackled him. They both ran into the lamp and the lamp fell onto the floor and broke. They started getting it on, but Johnny pulled out the gun and started hitting Robert with the butt of the gun. Johnny jumped back up and pointed his lethal weapon at Robert. Robert noticed his heater and froze. Johnny put on his maniacal smile again.

"This is for jumping me," he said and was about to pull the trigger. But someone interrupted him.

"Johnny!"

Johnny turned around and saw Dally behind him. He must have heard about what was going on and followed Johnny.

"What?" yelled Johnny annoyed. Dally had a pleading but serious face.

"Don't do this. It ain't right."

This didn't sound right coming from Dallas Winston.

"You've killed people before," retaliated Johnny.

"If I have, it wasn't on purpose. You're going too far!"

"What do you mean!"

"You stabbed Darry. That's our buddy. That's too far. It's okay to be tough, but evil!"

Johnny was stuck. He wanted to shoot this soc, but he wanted to obey Dally. It was a bad situation.

"I-I-I…"

"Give me the gun!" demanded Dally and he grabbed the gun, with Johnny's hands still on it.

"No!"

Johnny's anger kicked in and they started arm wrestling for the gun.

"Johnny!" yelled Dallas as shots rang out throughout the house. The gun used all of its bullets before Johnny hit the floor. The gun still in his hand. He tossed it away and looked at Robert. There was a bullet wound in the middle of his chest. Robert was dead. Johnny would have been happy if he hadn't looked to the other side. His eyes widened. Dally was slumped against the wall. There was a bullet hole in his head. Johnny had accidentally shot his idol.

Tears flowed down Johnny's face. He didn't mean to do that. Johnny was his main idol. The only person he felt like a brother to. He cried right there. Dally was right. He had gone too far. He only meant to get respect. But he had gotten in over his head.

Sirens then rang throughout the night and snapped Johnny back into reality. He looked at the body and whispered,

"I'm sorry….Dally."

Johnny then grabbed the car keys near Robert, stole his car, and drove off out of Tulsa. For good.


	17. The Capture

Chapter 17: The Capture

The man just sat there. His partner stared at him more.

"And then what?" he asked.

"That's it."

"That's how you got everything?"

"Yup."

"All that."

"Ran away got drug deal and had everything set up."

"Good story," said his partner nodding and smiling.

The man then noticed something sticking out of his partner's jacket. He then looked at him partner and jumped up. He flicked his gun out.

"You thought you were slick. Didn't you!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Open your jacket up!"

"What!"

"Just do it!"

The partner slowly opened his jacket. Revealing wires on his chest. He was an undercover cop that was wired. The cops probably heard the entire thing.

"You son of a ..."

"Johnny Cade! You're under arrest!" yelled the partner and he pulled out his own gun.

Johnny wasn't going to take this and shot the cop in the shoulder. The cop yelled and Johnny ran past him to escape the house.

But as soon as he got out of the basement. There were hoards of SWAT team cops waiting for him. Armed and ready to shoot.

Johnny had no other choice. He dropped his gun and put his hands into the air. The cops had finally gotten to him. The slapped handcuffs on him and escorted him out of the house.

When he got outside, there were more cops and a detective was sitting next to a car. The undercover cop was walking out of the house. He sat down on a stretcher near the ambulance. The detective walked over to the undercover cop.

"Thanks Carl," said the detective.

"No….prob…problem…..Pony."

'Pony!'

Johnny looked at the detective. The detective looked back at him. They stared at each other until Johnny was sat in the back of the cop van. Being guarded by millions of SWAT team members. With everything he did, he would probably be in jail for life.

-Okay. Yup that's the end. Man. Told you it would be darker. And it's going to get even darker. The winner of the votes was Staying Together. Second place goes to Next Outsiders, Latest Story. And once again, I'm going push back Curtis & McCormick. But that's because I got another idea. I had you thinking back for the Trix and Danny series. And I had you thinking back for this one too. What do y'all think of a sequel? Another son. I just might do that. But Trix and Danny aren't going anywhere. This is just another set of stories. I've got millions of stories coming up. So the next one will be Staying Together. Darry takes his brothers out of town because of their losses. This is going to be my first horror story. So it should be different and interesting. Then you'll see the return of Trix and Danny, then the sequel for Rebellious and Bitter. Then I might let you guys decide from there. And sorry to say. I'll be gone again. Sorry. But this will be the last time for a long time. So I'll post up as much as I can. Aiight. Go and read the other story!

**Staying Together-Next!**

Hoping that it would help Ponyboy and Sodapop deal with their losses (Johnny, Dally and Sandy), Darry decides to take them on a trip. But soon ends up at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

**Next Outsiders, Latest Story-Coming Soon!**

Yeah. Trix and Danny are back again. It's finally summer and a certain person is graduating. But with Trix and Danny, you know it attracts action. Expect more drama!

**Trying to Live Up-Coming Soon!**

Young and rebellious Derek Cade is the youngest of his mother's many children. The only family he knows is his older twin brother and sister. All three of them have been moved from child home to child home. Derek is determined to figure out who his father is. No matter what happens.

**Curtis & McCormick- Coming Soon!**

Ponyboy and Tex meet. Tex and Mason meet the gang. But because of the events in Tex, a drug dealer is after Tex. The gang is pulled into the drama. Will they make it through?

(I know. It's been a while)

**Two for One- In Progress**

Ponyboy has just witnessed his first love. But it can mean trouble, when she's a target for almost anyone.

**What It Was Like Before-In Progress**

Find out how it was before Danny Curtis moved to Tulsa. What exactly did happen between Jack, Rachel, and Houston to make their life miserable?

Also:

Untitled That Was Then, This is Now fic


End file.
